Darkness Within
by Kr4nkel
Summary: three boys hit by black lights. Saniiro Brick, Sachio Boomer, and Kano Butch but there's something up with Brick.


**Darkness Within**

I don't own any of the Demashita Powerpuff Girls characters or any related material. This is a fan fiction.

**Prologue**:

Three boys are walking behind an alley. One is red headed with a red cap on and a red hood. He's known as Saniiro. The one walking to the left of him is Sachio, with blond hair and wearing a blue hood. The last one walking to the right is Kano, with black hair that is almost spiky. Yes, he too is wearing a hood, except its green.

"I can't believe you trashed that guy."

"Yeah Saniiro, he was done anyways"

" Heh, that punk deserved it." All three laughed with their chins held high.

"Look at this." Sachio was pointing to strange black lights headed for them.

Saniiro smirked and spoke under his breath in a mocking tone, "who missed the burning house?" Soon all three were engulfed with black lights. After a couple of minutes, the three looked at each other. "Well that was weird" Kano replied.

"Yeah, let's get back to home. We're going to a new school in a couple days."

"Lets just hope it was as fun as the last one," Saniiro smirked.

**An unexpected welcome. Mojo returns**

Inside the school 23 students are in the gym room.

"Alright, today we're doing the shuttle run" the coached blurted out. Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru, and 20 other students stood looking at the coach. "Now, I need all of you to line up in two lines. Hurry up now." Kaoru and Momoko lined in one line. Miyako ended up in another. The coach looked at them all with fire in his eyes. "Alright, first two up. Daisuke and Momoko" he yelled. Momoko stood ready for the whistle, along with Daisuke. The coach blew the whistle and they both darted off. All of the students were cheering them both on as they ran. Momoko made it first to the first shuttle, followed by Daisuke. It started looking like Daisuke was starting to slow down but suddenly he sped up. He raced past Momoko, who was on her way to the second shuttle, and raced back. "7:38," Momoko came running past. "7:57," the coach yelled. Momoko stood there panting for a little bit. Daisuke took a deep breath and gave a thumbs up to Momoko.

"Next two, Miyako and Kaoru," Kaoru looked at Miyako,

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I don't have to leave you in my dust," she mocked. The coach blew the whistle and the two darted off. Kaoru was fit in shape. She skidded and grabbed the first shuttle, followed by Miyako. Kaoru set it down and darted right back. She started to lose her footing when she started to stop but recovered quickly enough to dart past. "6:01," The coach yelled. Miyako crossed the line second. "7:05," the coach yelled again.

Elsewhere in Professor Utonium's house, Utonium and his partner Ken are monitoring the computer screens in the lab. Peach is munching on dog food placed near the door. Suddenly the giant screened monitor in front of them flicked on with the mayor.

"Professor, Mojo has made another robot and he's destroying the city again."

"This doesn't look good."

"Peach alert the girls" Peach ran over to the screen, "Powerpuff Girls Z da wan!"

Back at the gymnasium, five other groups ran the shuttle run. Kaoru notices her belt blinking and looks at Momoko and Miyako. The three went over to the coach, "May we go to the restroom"

"You should've gone before you came here. Eh, fine just come back in a hurry."

"We will sir." All three ran out the door up to the roof.

"Hyper Blossom"

"Rolling Bubbles"

"Powered Buttercup"

They flew up into the sky towards the wreckage. There in the city, Mojo in his giant robot was crushing buildings and flinging cars. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup arrived to see the mechanical beast.

"Alright Mojo, enough is enough."

" Oh no mojo. What ever will I do mojo?" Mojo then gave a grin and pressed a button on the control panel. Soon the chest opened up to miniaturized robots the size of humans. Hundreds came pouring into the city street and stopped.

"Now my minions, attack mojo" He called. The robots glared with yellow glowing eyes and flew up towards the girls. Buttercup grinned. "Hurricane Lutz!" the yellow tornado engulfed several robots and left them for scrap.

"Spinning yoyo!" Blossom whipped her yoyo and wrapped one of the robots in the air. She used it like a flail and mashed others to bits.

"Bubble popper!" Bubbles sent thousands of bubbles that exploded and sent holes into the robots. Mojo looked on with disgust and finally turned his robot back on. "It's time I show them what I can do mojo." He maneuvered his robot and positioned himself in front. Mojo's robot sent a metal whip and wrapped Bubbles ready to toss her.

"Oh no you don't punk. Swing Sonic!" Buttercup yelled as she sent a shockwave the struck the control panel. The upper level where Mojo was started sparking like mad. Blossom used her yoyo and yanked Bubbles out of the machine before it imploded. The big robot self destructed and sent Mojo high in the air. Soon following, the other little robots shut off and fell to the ground. The girls looked at each other triumphant and realized they had to be at school. So they flew off hoping not to get in much trouble.

Momoko: "who are these new kids?"

Miyako: "They look like they're from a gang."

Kaoru: "humph, I'll bet."

Miyako: "lets hope they do okay today in gym"

_Next time _**The new kids in school**

Kaoru: "we'll see what they can do."


End file.
